


Side by Side

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: Farscape
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years since the Peacekeeper Wars, and already a new enemy is threatening the galaxy. Scorpius and Braca are helping the Moya Crew when tragedy befalls on the planet where they're all fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> My first Farscape Fic. Which is probably total rubbish, but it was one of those nagging plots that wouldn't go away. The voices are also probably completely off. Mild Slash warning. Also, I wrote and typed this in 2 hours, unbeta'ed. So there's probably tons of errors. I apologize.

Two years. Two years of blessed peace had been granted, since the signing of the peace treaty between Sebacean and Scarrans. Yet, the universe was a dangerous and unforgiving place. While most had been taking advantage of the much needed respite from war, in the depths of the darkness on the edge of the uncharted territories. Too far from Scarrans, Sebacean's, and everything in between to even fathom, lived a frightful enemy. They had massive weapons, fleets, and their desire for blood and dominance surpassed even the Scarrans. During the two year bliss, the Vhex as they would later be known as, had begun amassing their troops and preparing for war on the known territories in the uncharted lands, and beyond. They had aptly taken advantage of the gap, and after two years, all hell once again broke loose. Attacks had been made against both Scarran and Sebacean; the first incursions incited renewed conflict between the warring factions, both Peacekeepers and Scarrans believing the other to have broken the established pact. However, the largest attack happened on five different and densely populated Peacekeeper settlements, and seven Scarran colonies simultaneously. The Vhex arrived in mass ships afterwards, and an all out shooting battle proceeded from all sides.

However, the Scarrans lands had been decimated and amid the confusion, they only managed to mobilize a bare minimum of resistance, and while the Peacekeeper's were more organized many of their bases housing their ships had been destroyed. What had been saved went up to fight. Yet, their dwindled numbers and the renewed distrust between Peacekeeper's and Scarrans made it difficult to work together. Only a fraction of the Vhex had been destroyed in the firefight, and left in their wake was too much death and debris. Despite not having a healthy dose of revenge and anger guiding him, Scorpius was hellbent on finding a weakness to the Vhex and killing every last one of them. Too many on both sides, had already been lost, and like any Peacekeeper, he was called to action and went willingly to war. His own reasons for revenge were not for the High Command, but for the family that Braca had lost in one of the Vhex's attacks. The Captain did a fair job at keeping his composure after the news, during the funeral and was even quite calm when he confessed to him [Scorpius] that he hated the Vhex and desired nothing more then to take as many down as he could.

His revenge was not his, but Braca meant enough to him that he was willing to walk down that path once more. Braca had been with him during most of his goals against the Scarrans, he could hardly abandoned the man now. Moya and her crew, like usual. Had stumbled into the fighting quite by accident. They did what they did best, survive the encounter by looking out for themselves, but in the process they made it personal and found a new enemy in the Vhex. After calling Crichton's bluff the first time, and then showing their superiority by disabling his weapon of mass destruction the second time, the end to the Vhexen war saw no end in sight. In fact the war only got worse. Aeryn and John's son had been kidnapped by agents working for the Vhex, and that was how Scorpius, and Braca found themselves back in league with Moya's crew and loosely affliated and fighting alongside them. Scorpius knew the region and ultimately the terrain of the planet where they had tracked Deke to, and where Scorpius went, Braca went.

They were on the planet, and while Aeryn, John and Chiana went into the tall dark building to find and rescue the boy, Scorpius and Braca remained outside. Both were behind pillars, as they guarded the others backs and prepared to cover their exit. Braca gave a look to Scorpius. "Sir. We've got incoming."

He nodded and they both raised their weapons. Weapons fire went off and the fight went by fast. Lasers, pulses and electric bullets flashed and flew by in every direction. There was nothing glorious about it, it was messy, and both men felt the adrenaline pumping through them. Twice Braca had shot and killed Vhexi trying to gang up on Scorpius' position, while Scorpius one upped him and saved his position from being overrun three times. It was only the first wave, and while they dispatched of them quickly, the second wave was upon them before they had a proper breather. They were seasoned fighters, and while they were victorious, Braca wouldn't be able to keep it up as long as Scorpius could. And once he grew tired or failed, he worried Scorpius wouldn't be able to handle all of them without some backup. This thought propelled him to fight off his own weaknesses and disadvantages. Adrenaline that had been fading came back in full when faced with the singular thought of protecting Scorpius.

He had lost track of time and how many Vhexi he had dropped, or how many Scorpius had killed. It was a blur of light, noise, and blood. And while they were fighting, it had felt like hours of endless fighting, though in hindsight it went by so swiftly. One second, Braca had been reflexively pointing and shooting at the closest Vhex, and in the next he saw a clear and present danger to Scorpius. He dropped his own guard to kill the enemy approaching from Scorpius rear. The pain was a jarring one that had him crying out in distress. The brief satisfaction of saving Scorpius life ebbed away when he fell to the ground, pain clawing so tightly in his chest that he found it difficult to breathe.

Scorpius smelt Braca's blood before he saw the sight of his loyal follower laying in a shivering mass of pain. His anger was instantaneous, and he let out a feral growl, his voice dark, deep and pained. **"No."** He shot the one that had shot Braca, and with only a few left, Scorpius was able to kill the others. He moved quickly to the Vhex laying a few feet away from Braca. Noticing he was still breathing, Scorpius anger was unleashed and he began to beat him with his own hands. Once he got most of it out of his system, he picked up the Vhex with ease and threw him into the pillar with a devastating crunch. He put a few extra pulse bullets into him, though he had been dead already. He moved to Braca and carefully moved the man back behind the safety of the pillar in case any more Vhex were out there, ready and waiting.

He moved Braca into his lap and Braca's head settled onto Scorpius' shoulder. Braca winced, but apart from his initial scream and bodily distress, he managed to reign in anymore of his anguish. He needn't bother, Scorpius could see his pain as soon as he looked into the younger man's eyes. "Never...Never thought it'd end like this."

Scorpius hissed softly. "You're not dead yet, Captain." He tried to gauge the damage to Braca's body and calculating the chances of his survival. There was nothing he could do there; his only chance was getting back onto Moya and being treated on the ship.

Braca attempted a self-deprecating smile, he knew his chances were bad from the look on the hybrid's face. They spent far too much time together, and Braca was able to read Scorpius better then most. "But...it's not looking good is it?" He still asked, for confirmation.

Scorpius stared quietly at Braca before his lips thinned. "I won't lie to you Braca." His calm voice was more comforting then Braca imagined it would be. "If we can get you back to the Leviathan, back to Moya. There's a chance."

Braca shook his head, his hair every so often tickling Scorpius' hollow cheeks. "You don't believe that any more then I do, Scorpius."

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Came his cool response.

Braca tensed slightly, but finally fell back on his training. "No sir."

"Good." Scorpius, subconsciously, was cradling Braca and his leather clad hands were stroking his hair. "You won't die. Not today."

"Yes sir." Braca said. He didn't think he could obey that order, but for Scorpius he'd fight to stay alive. And with Scorpius' hands in his hair, and showing emotions towards him, beside amused affection, how could he refuse his order?

"Scorpius, we found him. Deke's okay. We're heading back. ETA five minutes. Be ready to blast our way off this planet." Aeryn's voice, though shaky with relief over her son, was still strong and came through the comm's clear enough.

Braca almost laughed. He had no doubt he could hold on for five minutes or longer, but if they were going to be running out of there with enemies chasing after them? Then his injury would only hurt their escape. "I'll slow you down. You...you have to leave me behind."

"You forget, Braca. I can pick you up with ease. You won't slow me down."

"You don't understand sir. I..." He swallowed and fought to keep his eyes open. "I..."

He couldn't tell Scorpius that he was dying, not after he silently promised to stay alive for as long as possible. But sheer force of will could only go so far. The pain was replaced with numbness and he felt a deep cold consuming him. Did everyone feel that just before death? Or was it different for every alien? He felt Scorpius slightly shake him and he opened his eyes at that. He caught a sliver of what he assumed was fear in Scorpy's eyes before it was replaced by Scorpius' usual demeanor. The jolt back to reality was already fading, and Braca found himself slipping once more. If he was to die, he needed to tell him. Tell Scorpius what he really felt for the hybrid. He had since defined it as love, to himself. Never openly or out loud, though. He didn't think he could tell him that much. It just seemed _too_   human for his liking, and he figured Scorpius would chastise him for having that weakness. Well _would_  chastise him if he wasn't about to die. He sought out Scorpius' eyes and focused on them as an anchor.

Licking his dry lips, he softly spoke. "I would have followed you anywhere, Scorpius."

What could Scorpius say to that? _Really?_   It was a sentiment he knew of Braca, had almost always known. Braca would have followed him to the darkest and most dangerous places the universe had to offer if only Scorpius said the word. Half the time Scorpius didn't even have to say anything, he'd simply walk into the fire, and Braca followed without question, without concern for his own well-being. It was a sentiment Scorpius shared. It was one of the biggest reasons he was on that planet. Following Braca, and staying at his side. He didn't know when it had happened. But Braca was the only one who knew him, who he trusted implicitly. Everyone else that got that close to him, he eventually disposed of. But Braca just got closer and closer and instead of the risk of being killed off like the others, his safety was the only certainty.

"Meeklo..." Scorpius said softly.

He leaned down and was just about to kiss the man that had flew under his defenses and settled down next to his heart, when he felt Braca go limp. He was hit with a strong bolt of fear and felt the rising panic. No, _no_ , _**no**_.

The arrival of John, Aeryn carrying Deke in a sling on her back, and Chiana, forced the panic back down. Chiana's face was guarded, and he couldn't tell if she knew what would become of Braca or not.

John had his weapon out, but he stopped to stare down at the Peacekeepers. "Is he dead?"

Aeryn crouched down after checking for any approaching enemies. She caught Scorpius growl and easily spoke to pacify the hybrid. "He's still breathing."

**"I know."** Scorpius growled out, his hands possessively holding on to Braca.

Aeryn backed away, and then took up position, aiming her weapon. They had killed too many in the facility and their ground team seemed to do just as much damage outside the building. The Vhex wouldn't let such a transgression go by for long, and Aeryn was prepared to fight her way back to their prowlers.

"We need to leave. Now! Leave him, Scorpy. We'll never make it back with him in tow." The punch to his face was quick and not unsurprising.

As soon as he had punched John, Scorpius scooped Braca easily up into his arms. "I can't do that, John."

John rubbed at his chin, looking murderously at Scorpius. However, Aeryn interjected. "They agreed to help us get our son back John. At risk to their own lives. We should give no less in return."

John watched as Scorpius walked ahead of them with ease, and trained his own weapon out to cover them. Automatically listening to the love of his life. His eyes went wide. "My boy Scorpy! In love?" _..._ _With Braca?_   He supposed he should have seen that coming, and speaking of which. He saw movement coming up on the left, and once he confirmed it was the enemy, he started firing. Aeryn soon followed.

"Go Aeryn. I've got you covered." Chiana spoke and after a short nod, they switched places, and Aeryn sprinted after Scorpius.

"You're next Chi. I'm guarding the rear." At Chiana's dirty leer, John smirked and shook his head. "Go Chi."

The fighting was arduous, long and a combination of tactics passing between the three holding weapons. Keeping everyone else covered, until they made it to their prowlers. And every single one of them made it. The trip back to Moya was uneventful, and as soon as they all boarded, she didn't need to be told to starburst away. While they had all made it back on board safely, everyone knew Braca's chances for survival were low, as Scorpius rushed him to their infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not decide on a fluffy-happy ending or a dark, depressing one. So I left it open ended...for now. I need more Scorpy/Braca in my life. Such an obvious pairing, and they work so well together. Love these two.


End file.
